Little Ryan Short Stories!
by lil-bookworm-6666
Summary: hey this used to be called ryans nighttime problem but i changed the stories into lots of short little ones about ryan if he was adopted my the cohens at the age of 5
1. a suprise

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL FOX STUDIOS!

Characters

"Knock, knock"

There it was the sound that shed been wanting to her for years and it was the sound of a scared little boy that was going to go into a new foster home.

Kirsten basically ran to the door and swung it open with such enthusiasm you would have thought that it was the door to heaven.

When she laid eyes on the little boy that stood before her she knew that he would become a member of her family.

Ryan seemed like a shy little boy with blonde bangs and piercing blue eyes much like her own and it saddened her to see that he was wearing a worn out jacket with old jeans….

Later that night Kirsten was thinking about Ryan he'd seemed like a very shy boy not like her own child Seth who could talk the leg of a donkey. She drifted of and eventually she felt her husband come in after tucking in Seth she gave her husband a kiss and she fell to a deep sleep straight away.

Ryan was scared it wasn't the house that scared him, he loved his room it was pale blue with clouds on the walls and and a huge bed and it also wasn't the people the Cohen's had seemed like nice people and he loved having Seth around. He was scared of the nightmares and a certain problem that seemed to happen every time he slept but finally he drifted of…..

(FLASH BACK)

Ryan was hiding he was in his old cupboard in the room he shared with his other brother trey. He could hear foot steps coming closer and closer towards the room suddenly the cupboard door flew open and Ryan was dragged out by a strong pair of arms the arms belonged to a man named A.J and Ryan could tell by the look in A.J's eyes he was stoned. A.J picked Ryan up and threw him into the shower turned on the hot water and closed the door. Ryan's screams could be heard down the street and trey rushed home but it was to late by then Ryan's skin was red raw and 50 of his body had 2nd degree burns.

Ryan eyes shot open then he realized he wasn't in his old house in fact he wasn't even in Chino he was with the Cohen's in his new room. He shifted in his sheets and that's when he felt it. He was wet Ryan had wet the bed.

Ryan didn't know what do when he was in chino he just put the sheets in the old washing machine that his mum had got from a garage sale. So he did the only thing he figured he could do he went and hid in the cupboard.

Kirsten woke up she wasn't sure what had woke her but she decided to go check on the boys. She checked on Seth first he was fine snoring and muttering to his plastic horse captain oats in his sleep. Then she went to check on Ryan. Her heart rose into her throat when she saw that his bed was empty she was about to call out to sandy when she heard a small muffled sob come from the cupboard she opened the cupboard and was amazed when she saw Ryan in wet pajamas sobbing at the bottom of the cupboard

Its ok sweetie what's wrong Kirsten asked. "Aren't u mad" Ryan said "I wet the bed".

"No of course not here lets get you in some dry pajamas and I'll change the sheets everything will be ok"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. the adoption

**Hey everyone thanks for your reviews sorry for my poor editing skills it's my first story so go easy on me! Replying to ****turquoisetears91's**** review to talk the leg off a donkey is an old saying it means that the person talks a lot. Sorry if anyone got confused.**

**Sticking to one story is too hard so I've decided to do a collection of little Ryan stories all different. If you have any ideas for my stories just tell me coz im getting a bit of writers block.**

**Also I own none of these characters they all belong to Fox!**

Ryan didn't understand he thought for sure that the Cohens would be angry about his accident back home his mum called him a baby and smacked him then later when she would sober up she would say she was sorry but nothing changed.

Early in the morning Kirsten knocked on Ryan's door and looked into his room she was surprised to see him up and dressed and reading one of the books she had put on the shelf in his room everything looked fine and she was about to ask him if he was ready to go when she heard a small sob escape his lips. "Oh honey she said soothingly its ok I know it must be scary coming to a new place and meeting new people but its ok to be scared" and with that Ryan settled down and they made there way to the range rover in the driveway.

Ryan looked around nervously behind and around himself. Kirsten frowned he'd been doing it ever since he left the car. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. "what's wrong" she asked "nothing" Ryan said in a quite voice. "Call it mothers instinct but something's wrong I can tell" Kirsten said gently leading Ryan over to a bench "its just that every time I look around I keep seeing mum and I don't want to go with her but she's always there trying to get me". "Ryan look at me" said Kirsten calmly "I wont let anyone hurt you Ryan, me and sandy both love you very much and we will do whatever we can to make sure that your mum will never hurt you again now lets go get what we came for and go home".

When we they pulled into the drive way they found Sandy and Seth in the kitchen opening takeaway containers and Seth was rambling, "hey mum hey Ryan what did you do were did you go what are we going to do tomorrow can I have some pudding after tea can I have a real horse so captain oats has a friend and…." "Seth" Kirsten interrupted "stop speaking so fast no one can understand you and no you can not have a real horse its to much trouble". "But" Seth started "no buts" said Kirsten "now lets sit down and have tea"

Later when they were all eating tea Sandy said "Ryan we need to talk to you" Ryan felt a lump form in his throat he knew that they were going to kick him out. "Now Ryan me and Kirsten love you very much and" here it comes thought Ryan "we want to adopt you" said Sandy this came as a shock to Ryan. "So Ryan what will it be" said Kirsten hopefully. "thank you" said Ryan "no thank you this is going to make Seth very happy" Seth came out from the lounge room while his parents had been talking to Ryan. "So what's the news" said Seth. "well" Kirsten started "Ryan's going to stay with us now" dude that's awesome we can watch power ranges every morning and you can beat up Luke who thinks he is king of the sand pit well you'll show him…………………….

Later sandy came out and said "I think we made the right choice" and Kirsten replied "I hope your right because we just got in way over our heads.


	3. accident

**To the request of AgnesSophia I am having a bit of sandy and Ryan in this one enjoy! And I am also still open to any ideas! Just a reminder these stories are in no particular order**

**I DO NOT OWN THE OC OR THE CHARACTARS ENVOLVED!**

Sandy watched his boys through the window at Seth and Ryan his boys frolicking about in the pool. Boys he loved that word it rolled easily of his tongue and reminded herself that Seth was no longer a unhappy child he was a joyful 5year old with a brother who he adored.

Suddenly there was a scream it was only then when she realized Ryan laying on the bottom of the pool not moving…………

Sandy jumped in not caring about his clothes when he got to Ryan his body was limp and his face was turning blue, he shouted orders at Seth. "Seth go get Daddys phone and I want you to call 911 then do what the lady says" Seth stood frozen in shock. "Now Seth" Seth ran into the house and Sandy turned his attention onto Ryan.

"Come on buddy breathe you can do it" but it wasn't working and Sandy could see that Ryan was slipping away………….

LATER AT HOSPITAL

Kirsten & Sandy paced the waiting room floor anxiously the ambulance had arrived 5 minutes after he had gotten Ryan out of the pool and it had been over 2hours and he had still heard nothing he had called Kirsten when he'd gotten to the hospital and she'd said that she was on her way she was there is 10 minutes.

**1hour & 40minutes before**

Kirsten had been having a busy day and was just getting a cup of coffee when her cell rang.

Kirsten: hello

Sandy: Kirsten something bad has happened you need to get to the hospital now!

Kirsten: Sandy calm down what's happened

Sandy: it's Ryan they were playing in the pool one minute he was playing with Seth and the next moment he was on the bottom of the pool

Kirsten: how is he is he ok

Sandy: I don't know they wont tell me just come now

Kirsten: I'm on my way

"Mr. & Mrs. Cohen" said the doctor

"Yes" Sandy answered

"Is your son named Ryan" he questioned

"Yes" they answered

"Well we managed to resuscitate him on the way to the hospital but it was touch and go for a while he did take a fair bit of fluid into his lungs but he's going to be fine you can go see him now" and with that the doctor walked off.

Ryan opened his wyes and got a shock when he saw he was in a hospital voice he looked around and saw he was in a light blue room then he heard the familiar click clack of Kirstens heels as she made her way into the room.

"Ryan your awake" she exclaimed

What happened he asked?

"You were in the pool with Seth and we don't know what happened next suddenly you were on the bottom of the pool sand got you here as quick as he could and it was lucky to we almost lost you" she whispered.

Ryan was quite for a moment taking it in and then he suddenly said "my throat hurts"

Kirsten nodded "the had to insert a tube to help you breathe it'll be better later"

Sandy entered the room "hey kiddo I thought I lost you there sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I had to go pick up Seth he wanted to come say hi he'll be come in soon"

LATER

Sandy watched Ryan sleeping and he couldn't believe how close they had come to loosing him today and Sandy knew that Ryan was the person that completed their family and he wouldn't change him for anything in the world.


End file.
